starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
New Jedi Order (Timeline C)
:"Not the last of the old Jedi, Luke. The first of the new." :―Obi-Wan Kenobi, to Luke Skywalker[src] The New Jedi Order was the restored and reformed Jedi organization, in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent fall of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Knights, reduced in number to only a handful, were slowly restored, primarily under the leadership of Luke Skywalker, son of the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Slow in developing, it existed for a number of years as a disparate group of Force-sensitives with various degrees of training. After a first attempt to train new Knights was foiled by the Reborn Emperor, Luke Skywalker initiated the first formal training school for Jedi in decades, the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Starting with an initial group of 12 students, the Order slowly grew in numbers and stature, becoming a core part of the New Republic that sponsored it. This meant it was repeatedly targeted by enemies of the Republic, such as Admiral Daala, the Empire Reborn, and the Second Imperium. Members of the order were involved in many of the key conflicts in the galaxy, including the Nagai-Tof War, Operation Shadow Hand, the Black Fleet Crisis and the First Corellian Insurrection. This involvement culminated in the Jedi involvement in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Committed to defending the galaxy from this threat, the Order was vilified by the galactic citizens and was betrayed on numerous occasions. Their involvement in the war cost nearly half the Order’s Knights. Original Star Wars Canon Ends Here Out of this conflict, a more ruthless, and later, centralized Order was born. It would continue to grow and serve the galaxy for decades to come, until the Fourth Sith War, where the Order began to then fall into obscurity, replaced by the more advanced and more power Fourth Republic where it became little more then a small religious order. History The Order remained largely the same in the original SW canon as it does now, however until 41 ABY when Darth Caedus won the Second Galactic Civil War, ending in the coming defeat of the Confederacy, Empire and Jedi Coalition. This sent all remaining forces into scattered hiding, specificly the Jedi. However during their time of crisis the remaining Council members managed to keep the Order largely intact afterwards, even after the later loss of Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker. With the help of Jedi like Rosh Penin the Order pulled through in later 49 ABY after the Alliance's defeat and the creation of the Third Republic, a new partial government set to rule in its stead. However in both Timeline B and Timeline C, when the war with the Golden Empire began, they were forced to fight and ultimately lost in both time-lines due to the betrayal of the Republic after its couped transformation into the new Empire and the Third Republic's own defeat. This would not stop them however as, in Timeline C as the Order remained in the Outer Rim and resisted the Golden Empire thusly, and after their victory, took their place back in the Galaxy. Learning and teaching the ways of the Force Philosophies In the New Jedi Order emphasis was placed on learning through experience. While formal classes were held, students were also asked to establish their own training programs, developing their own individual approaches to the Force. Initially, not all students were satisfied with this model, most notably Corran Horn who eventually left the Order (only to return some time later). Luke Skywalker oversaw the teaching, but did also delegate teaching responsibilities to students so-called Jedi Trainers who were specifically skilled at certain areas. Thus, for example Kam Solusar would instruct his fellow students in lightsaber combat in the early days of the New Jedi Order, while Corran Horn, who used to be a law enforcer with CorSec would teach unarmed combat and self-defense. Tionne Solusar would specialize in Jedi lore and pass on her knowledge to her fellow students. With time there were enough skilled Jedi Knights, and some Jedi Masters, in the new order to start approximating the Master-Padawan model of the Old Order. However, since there were still only few members of the New Order, Masters would be assigned multiple students. In accordance with the learning-by-doing principle, students would accompany Masters on missions to gain experience and they would sometimes be sent on missions on their own. One student who benefited particularly much from this model, was Jaden Korr who was apprenticed to Katarn. Katarn's other student, Rosh Penin, however was unhappy with this model, and was once heard complaining to a fellow Jedi student that he felt his talents were not fostered and that he felt Katarn was holding him back. Korr rose to become one of the most skilled Knights of the New Order while Penin turned to the dark side, but was eventually redeemed, having learned a lesson about patience. The teachings of the New Jedi Order differed from those of the Old in several ways, and were closer to those practiced by the Jedi before the Great Sith War. Jedi were allowed to marry and have families, and each Jedi Master could train multiple apprentices. Jedi were allowed to use conventional weapons and armor besides their lightsabers, and the wearing of the Jedi robes, while popular, was no longer mandatory. For a long time, the Order was also much less centrally controlled, with each Jedi being given much greater personal freedom and responsibility. Jedi of interest *Alema Rar *Darth Caedus/Jacen Solo *Talben Foelin *Charon *Jaina Solo *Aliida Prevesti *Rel Poll Squadrons Throughout the many wars the Jedi became involved in they mobilized several starfighter squadrons. Although they were not entirely made up of Jedi pilots they were directly associated with the order. *Dark Sword squadron *Hardpoint Squadron *Kyp's Dozen *Night Blades *Rakehell Squadron *Red Sword Flight *Saber Squadron (Eclipse)|Saber Squadron]] *Shadow Saber squadron *Shocker Squadron *StealthX wing *Twin Suns Squadron *Wild Knights Category:Jedi Order Category:Timeline C Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Factions in Timeline C